March 11th
by imaphantomfan
Summary: This is a story I wrote briefly based on a dream I had at dawn on March 11, 2011. This is featuring Transformers Animated Prowl, plus some Phantom Chronicles crossover. Now, the things won't go good, when Prowl suddenly changes his form and becomes...
1. Part 1: Introdution

Explanations and disclaimers:

This story is based on a dream. Actually, I am telling the dram itself with a few adaptations about place, names, characters, and so on, but the storyline is the same. I really have dreamed about this all, and I am quite sure it as Animated Prowl in my dream. This wasn't the first time I dreamed about him, of course, besides it also wasn't the first time THAT BAD THING happened to him, but this was the first people have been… Okay, too spoiler.

The worst fact about this dream is that I had it on March 11th about 3 and a half A.M. in my country. When I woke up, I've known it went on just after Japan was reached by a 9.0 Richter earthquake and giant tsunami, fallowed by the worst nuclear disaster in this country after Hiroshima and Nagasaki atomic bombs. So I think this dream has a lot of meaning, since I wasn't in Japan in this time. I know a lot of people died, and so many others lost their houses and their luggage. Also, this is the way I make a tribute in respect of them all.

Disclaimer: Transformers and Transformers Animated characters and related things belong to Hasbro. But unfortunately no copyright laws can reach the dreams in our minds and hearts, so no one can process or even arrest me for dreaming, especially when this dream represents metaphorically a natural disaster.

Prologue:

"Mike! Julie! How long don't we see each other?"

"Welcome to Down Under, the place me and Julie call home. Did you enjoy the trip?"

"Yes, of course. I mean, we slept almost all the trip in the plain. But it deserved."

"And we planning to visit a friend who, just like us, is from America, but have lived here for a while."

"Are you guys gonna 'surfing'? Do you wanna see the Outback o either the Great Barrier Reef?"

"Nah…! We did it, right. We have just come back to from zoo. We've seen the Kangaroos, the Koalas, it was so funny…"

"And we think our friend has already done it too while living here."

"Them, what are we gonna do now?"

"We all are gonna see this. I have a poster."

"Oh, no, boys, isn't that too violent?"

"Take easy, Julie. In America we see it all the time. I guess it's their first time here."

"That's gonna be insane!"

"You have no idea…"

...

March, 11th

Part 1: Introduction.

It was an ordinary March morning, when some friends visited my house and invited me for watching spectacular and unexpected games. They haven't told me what it was, but I was so curious, that I decided to go watch with them. (Note: that first part wasn't in my dream; I've done this for introduces the story. Now, the story really begins…)

"Are you enjoying this?" Jared shouted at me excited.

"What? I don't know. See so many bizarre creatures being killed by people in 'biohazard' type clothes is not my definition of 'fun'" I said.

"Oh, c'mon, this is cool!" Kevin said very excited too.

"But I didn't understand what it is. I mean, those monsters are… real?" I asked Julie

"Yes, they are. You didn't know the Government hides them from us. They are everywhere and they are proliferating. If wasn't for those hunters, they could have already finished the human race" she replied.

"Weren't the 'aliens'?" Jim joked.

"Hey, guys, be quiet! You are distracting me! I don't wanna lost those… I don't know… rhino-ostrich like things trying to escape from our most technologically developed weapon! Look how they fight" Mike, who was Julie's boyfriend, complained.

"I don't know how you convinced me to come with you to watch this violent barbarism, Mike." Julie exclaimed.

"It's like a bullfight, but stead of an animal who Animal Right Activists may strike against, those things no one to have any mercy of them. So I don't see anything wrong about it, darling!"

"Don't call me 'darling' telling those absurd. I don't like those monsters, but I also disagree with any time of violence against living creatures."

He came close at her and looked at her face.

"Julie, did you know you are them most beautiful vegan in the whole world?"

"Mike, not now…" she blushed.

"Oh, not again…" Jim whispered. "Guys, let's leave the lovers alone and what about get closer?"

"That sounds good, Jim. So let's go down" Dylan suggested.

Then we walked trough the stands, and after that we get to the last lines. We kept stand on the edge bars. I could finally see those creatures closer. However there was a very high edge before the sand fields.

"Oh, man, that's awesome!" Mark yelled.

"Yeah, I said it was a good idea"

"'Totally agree, Jim." Jared agreed. "Hey dude, that ones are so bizarre!"

"No, look at these! These are weird! Their blood is green!"

Everything was so strange. I mean, I could see the most terribly odd and crazy animals-like creatures through all over the world! Man, that's was like someone tried to make genetic experiments creating the mixing of all animals and even vegetables! Some of them were standing in two legs like birds or dinosaur; others stood in four legs more often, but there were also giant creatures in six or more legs. Some looked giant insects, mammals, reptilians, half bird half mammal, and another half mammal half vine… There was one which looked like a dragon from fairy tales, unless it had an eagle-like beak and some furry hair trough its body. Just like all "beasts", these one was trapped, chained, and easily killed by the very well trained Hunter Squad. And more creatures were killed, more was coming trough the gates.

"Hey," I asked "isn't there any problem to some of them climb at here or fly or even the shooting from the 'agents' guns reach us?"

"Bah! No way. First, the wall down here is vey smooth and covered with a slippery substance. Not even a gecko-like beast could climb it" Dylan explained to me.

"Not only: they made an invisible shield." Kevin continued "It's a magnetic shield, I guess. Virtually nothing can overpass or break it"

"Yes, look!" Jared bet apparently nothing but air. However, instead of continuing moving, his hand stopped suddenly as if there was an invisible wall.

"Random!" the other boys said together.

A few hour have passed. It was about 3 or 4 and a half PM, and the last beasts were killed. Their carcasses were being removed. It was like they were to finish the event, when the announcer said inside his cabin:

"_Ladies and gentlemen, I am notifying the show is not over yet! I'll repeat: it's not over yet! The cameras caught some people preparing to leave, but I'm telling you to stay here because the main attraction is just to begin! So come back to your places. I promise you won't be disappointed."_

End of part 1.


	2. Part 2: The Prisoner

Notes (you don't need to read it if judges not necessary):

Before I begin part 2, I'm gonna explain some details once more. I know Animated Prowl and or other TFA character hasn't appeared yet. And what kind of monsters were them? I don't know. Actually, I have no idea why have those illogical creatures appeared on my dream, but trust me: from now Prowl will not only appear, but also I'll show _his_ point of view in some parts. I'll use everything to mark it, **bold**, _italic_, but not lining because it will be more difficult to read neither strokes, for obvious reasons. I'll also mark with lines _ - to certificate those are his point of view. Actually, since I wasn't him in this dream, I am only supposing what could be passing through his mind (or processor, perhaps?) and I'll try to be as close as possible of his speech way, thinking, his mannerisms, but since English is not my native language, his erudite talking will be a tuff and it may sound a bit "false" or too "exaggerated" in some parts. So forgive me, I'm not perfect and I'm also not Prowl, so I'll do my best about it. Besides, some The Phantom Chronicles characters will be quickly introduced. Actually, some explanation from Prowl's point to view will also feature The Phantom Chronicles events I didn't wrote yet, because here in my account _The Phantom Chronicles_ is in its brief beginning, and those events, including Prowl's himself apparition, were initially programmed for after. So I'm sorry if things in Prowl's mind would seem confused, I'll do my best to explain them all through the story.

...

Part 2: The Prisoner

_**I was still confused about what have been happened to me since a few days ago. I remember when the existence of all Cybertronians was revealed for the humans on Earth. I thought humans would accept us, we Autobots, for saving this planet of the evil Decepticons. But I was wrong. Took by fear and distrust, they could see no differences between us and the Decepticons. They misunderstood we were monsters like them, that we came from outer space to destroy this planet. Optimus Prime tried to convince all those people, and so did all Autobot Human Support team who secretly knew about us since a long time. They all tried to explain we were peaceful. But the USA government thought AHS was illegal for hiding us and they sent our human leader, Spike Witwicky, to arrest. Afterward the Autobots had to leave this planet for we don't cause more problems or conflicts. Many of us returned to Cybertron. But I decided to not go. I learned to love this planet, I love their life beings, they people. Humans are actually good, they are just afraid…**_

Unexpectedly, he heard something. He stood up, but his body was still attached by practically indestructible chains.

_**I listened to something walking close. They must be to humans I guessed. Because of the sound they shouldn't be so heavy one, their steps sound so soft, like ones from human youths. I tried to take my shuriken from my tires in m lower servos, but I couldn't due the chains which were still tying my body. I could do nothing but expecting the worst.**_

However, unlike he thought, those humans weren't there to cause him any damage. They were actually really familiar teenagers. One was an African-American boy wearing green suits; the other was a red-haired young girl in normal clothes.

"Jason? Renata? What are you doing in this place?" the big black and gold slim robot was asking "Here is too dangerous. If they discover you both…"

The red-haired girl whispered with British accent:

"Don't worry, mister Prawl. We are here to help you sir."

"Yeah, we're gonna set you free." The other said with strong African-American tags.

"Thank you, but I can do it by myself. I'll try to escape during the battle. They'll probably send only one agent to defeat me. I'll try to distract him and, after that, I'll run away from this place."

"But those guys are good!" the boy spoke "We saw how they busted all the beasts on field! Many of them were bigger and heavier then you, man. You have no change."

"You sir must leave now! You know RSPCA won't be the same without you sir"

"And do you remember your family and friends? And Ben, and Sari, Zeke… And there's so many others waiting for you alive in NYC!"

"My family… Susan and Roxy! Are they alright"

"Yes, they are. They came with us to Australia…"

"You did… what? Jason, I'll certainly kill you after escape"

"That's mister Prawl I know." The boy said.

_**That moment, however, heard someone getting close. This was probably a heavy adult male who was whistling and singing softly while walking.**_

"You both must leave now. Someone is coming to bring me to the battle."

"We are not going to leave you sir!" the girl almost shouted

"Shhh!" the boy made the sound with his point finger over his lip.

"You'd better hide" the robot suggested.

"I didn't hear anything, Renata…" the boy whispered.

"Let's go, Jay…"

_**Those two kids reminded me about my relatively short, but significant human life. Primary, Jazz and I were sent to spy the humans and learn about their languages, habits, culture and even their beliefs. We use only our vehicle modes and holographic humans to research, but later we've been called to be part of an experiment. We were sent to use a more realistic disguise using protoplasm of nanotechnology to change our body into realist human bodies.**_

The man was still walking closer and the robot could listen to the sound of the keys he was carrying.

_**I have no time to reflect… I can remember the humans from Autobots Human Support. They were the first humans to help me with my new body, my physical limitations and how to change back into an Autobot if needed. Jazz had the same treatment. Additionally we received human identities 'You'll be Jack Whites" the scientist said it to Jazz, 'and you'll be Peter Prawl' he told me, 'Eh, sir! May I change the surname?' Jazz asked 'I mean I like how it sounded better in French language, sir'. 'Well, we'll see what we can do. And, Autobot Prowl, are you satisfied with your human name?' 'Yes sir.' 'Good.' It was meant to be temporary; nevertheless, it was only the beginning.**_

The man finally got. He was a bulk middle aged Caucasian male with a partially bold grizzle blond hair. Fortunately, the robot knew him:

"So, your time has come, mister Prawl. I am so sorry for you, but I can't do anything. I mean, that's my job. If I made anything wrong, I'm fired!" The man spoke with Australian accent.

"I know what you suggest, Thomson. I used to think the same by the time I was working as a Policeman in Detroit, and later in New York City."

"You can call me Gary. And I heard about your life, it's so amazing. I mean, you became human, got married and had a daughter. Awesome! Under this armor and circuits, you're just an ordinary family guy like me."

"You should say 'I was'. I can't become human anymore."

"That's a pity. I could ever let you get out while no one's looking, but those chains can be only 'opened' with a password only a few people know. And they are all out there in the camp. I'm so sorry, Prawl."

"It is okay, Thomson. I got a plain. I've been meditating for long, I'll be fully concentrated. I learnt to ignore all distractions in the environment…"

"I hope you really know what you're doing. I don't wanna see the little Roxanne so sad for loosing her father in the other side of the world."

The opened the cell e pulled the chain, but the robot went by its will. Then the girl who was hidden spoke very softly:

"We'll set you free, mister Prawl. We promise."

"By the way, Renata, isn't he crazy for having a friendship with his own 'headsman'?"

"He knows what he's doing. I hope…"

End of part 2.


	3. Part 3: The Battle

Part 3: The Battle

"_Ladies and Gentlemen, we promise! None of you have ever seen this before! This time, the challenger for the last duel is a kind of alien robot, from the race we all know tried to rule this planet, to steal us and slave the human race! We caught it trying to run 'till South Pacific rainforests, so none one could virtually find it. But now, we find it, and our best trained soldier is gonna break this machine until it calls for mercy, and them give it the coup-de-grace."_

It sounded familiar. I have known about giant robots from outer space trying to invade Earth, but I thought it was a fake. I was confused, at the same time excited to know everything .

"Didn't I tell they were real?" Jim spoke eager

"Okay, Jim, you rock. It's so exited! I heard they were ¨&# big!" Dylan followed

"Yes, I hope they have brought their leader, a giant blue and red robot which changes into a fire truck!" Jared was very excited too.

"Cool! But I'm sure the small yellow robot could be interesting too" Kevin joked at them.

But I kept even more puzzled:

"What? They do 'change'? Into vehicles…?"

"That's right." Jared answered me "It's really odd, but since I knew it, I thought it was cool. I ever believed they were 'good guys', you know, but after a bad incident in Sao Francisco, it seems they are all bad 'guys', I guess."

"Whoa…"

"Don't be so stupid, guys."Mike appeared, surprisingly without Julie "The real 'bad guys' among the robots were expelled from here by the 'good ones'. The robot they got is probably one of the non-dangerous…"

"And you believe in every lie Human Support blab-blab says. C'mon, they were…"

"Don't speak a single world, Jimmy. My father was affiliated to Autobots Human Support in Australia. I disagreed when I heard about a Cybertronian being captured."

Then, they began a useless debate. I was bored to keep listening to those guys. So I looked again at the fields, and I had a big surprise…

"Well, I brought you here. Now you're by your own. So, good luck, mister Prawl."

"Thank you."

"I hope you don't hate me for this. Now I'll be backing home. I don't wanna stay to see what's gonna happen."

_**That wasn't his fault at all. I perfectly understood he was making his job. But in that case, my job was to survive and set myself free. I believed I was able to win this battle. I have fought against the Decepticons, so human of any kind should not be that difficult. I shouldn't have problems with them, I guessed…**_

I saw down there a strange being. It was a tall, about 10 to 12 feet high comparing to the humans, and very, but very slim humanoid. He was almost completely black in color. He had a metallic armor partially covering its body, with some golden and grey parts I guess. The face-like part was actually very elongate and grey, like a very slanted more or less humanoid. I could see his 'closer' on the big screen, with something like a small "mouth", very small "nose", a black small helmet-like ting on the top of "head" and pointy blue "glasses" like objects. Then I couldn't figure out immediately it was a robot, because it was too different from what I imagined. It didn't look so "robotic", it even looked alive for my knowledge. It was still "attached" by chains, which three guys quickly took them off and ran just after. It moves so fluidly, so natural and realistic that I had doubts about it being a true robot:

"Hey guys, look" I shouted. "Did you guys mean 'this'?"

"Oh, know, it's a *&$% 'small' one!" Kevin shouted

"Small? So could they be bigger?" I was a bit surprised. This one was enough large for me.

"Yes, so much bigger than this! C'mon! They could get a better thing! Oh, (*&#). Look to the 'armor ting', it's like from a motorcycle one!"

Jim was still discussing with Mike:

"Well, this one is black" Jim claimed "So it must be a 'bad guy', right?"

"I'm not sure. He has no insignia, but I guess it has been removed to avoid people indentifying him. This is a pick weird."

"And a 'headache', Mike, as I have never seen one before, I can't say any *%& thing"

"Me neither. My father worked 'there', but he was instructed to keep all in absolute secrete. I just knew because he told me about, but I have never seen one of them before."

"So how can you still defend them? You don't even know them in fact…"

I felt really bad for them two. So I decided to go away and see everything closer. I expected the strange mechanical life being tried to attack or run from the guy with guns, but it was doing virtually nothing. The robot kept immobile in a strange "ready to jump" position, with the 'legs' partially folded, the 'back' slightly curved and the 'arms' partially folded. But it didn't jump, as if it was expecting the guy to make the first move.

_**One could say I always wait my opponent make the first move. In fact, the real reason for me to continue immobile in this pose was because I didn't know what to do. Hence I could stay waiting like this forever; it all seems the shooter was also waiting my first move. He pointed me his weapon, but I wasn't afraid. And I think he could see my lacking of fear.**_

"Come here, bot. It won't hurt so much if you help…"

"This is useless and non-sense."_**I whispered very softly.**_

I still couldn't understand anything. Is this s "good" or "bad" robot? Even Mike had doubts. At all, I was becoming bored while nothing happened, until the guy suddenly shoots. But faster than my eyes could get, the robot deviated and jumped really high. It was fast but so incredibly awesome at the same time. I could even hear the crowd yelling "Whoa" by the same time.

"Oh, sh&*#!" _**He cursed.**_

_**I could have no time left. He was trying to kill me without remorse, but I wasn't disposed to collaborate by that time. There was must be something I could do.**_

Then the robot took some very big sharp golden razors, something like a three blades wheel circle and through it immediately in the shooter direction. The robot missed the guy, who looked back to the blades and lost the robot of sigh for a moment.

_**I had to do something to distract him. I had a few seconds; trough, for me, it was enough.**_

"It's trying to getaway!" I heard someone exclaiming.

That robot could run really, but really fast. It ran in a great speed to the wall at the opposite side from where I was, and tried to climb. The gunman fired, but the robot moved away once more. It them tried to climb the wall again, but couldn't, 'cause as Dylan said, there was a slippery material covering the wall. But the robot didn't give up.

_**This wasn't in my plain. So I had to improvise.**_

Then the robot got another sharp razor blade disco and used like stakes on the wall. Actually those were two of them. And the each razor was so sharp that was enough to stick the wall. It was amazing, because I saw none of the former creatures with the sharpest claws could do something like this, very impressive. I could ever see people upper there running, but they had nothing to worry about, because when he jumped, he shocked against the invisible shield.

_**Once more, I failed. I must have known it. I must have expected they put this shield to protect the public. After all, I realized that there was no time for mistakes; additionally, I had to make a new plain.**_

Just like a cat, he (now I could call it "he" because, that time, somehow I felt like he was actually a person) landed on his feet. They man fired again, but this time we could see he shot grazed. It seemed it wasn't enough to make a serious damage, but I saw on the big widescreen there was some electric wires being exposed.

_**I got hit, but I learned how to ignore the pain and continue moving. I could have no other chance, and it all pointed he wouldn't miss the next shooting.**_

"Man, it is f*&$ awesome. Amazing, it's being a really great duel!" I heard Kevin.

"How did you find me?"

"You are not someone to go too far, you know. And here is a better angle. I can see the silver screen better here too."

"Are Mike and Jim still arguing each other?"

"Yes, they are. A completely disagree, but the bot's incredible moves are distracting them and stopping the conversations for a while every time."

"That's good." But, while I was talking to Kevin, the robot was reached by the shooter.

_**Unfortunately I was shot, this time in my chest plate and I fell down.**_ _**It shuttered and dazzled me completely, but I was relatively fine. Fortunately my spark wasn't reached. Only my motorcycle windshield in my chest plate was cracked.**_

Talking to Kevin made me lost almost everything when the robot was finally shot by the man. There was a replay and the screed, but this time, instead of felling good, I felt rather bad for him. Now it was like the man was hurt a person in my view, not an inanimate object.

_**Suddenly, I could clearly see the "answer" in the form of a "bird". Actually they were two birds flying around the field. They flew higher and surprised could escape even through there was a magnetic camp. I zoomed my sight and changed to ultra-magnetic sensitive vision. I saw there was a breach at the top.**_

"Now you're mine!" _**The shooter whispered**_

The man approached. I thought that was "the time" and, I guess, everybody there thought the same. The robot was certainly gonna be "killed" or "destroyed", I don't know. But he unexpectedly got up and some incredible thing happened in a few seconds.

_**I knew what had to be done. I this mode, my jets in my back could help me jump higher, but I couldn't really fly, at least not as high as I needed. I had to upgrade into my Samurai mode, and I learned how to do it.**_

He quickly left his "hands" to close to his head. He left each to finger from each hand, like in "peace sigh" or "victory", but keeping the fingers together instead. Then, he pointed high and a shiny blue flash fully covered him. Less than one second after, the flash disappeared, but he was still there. However, he was slightingly "different". He "changed": his "armor" became "bigger", covering him a bit more. He got bigger pointy shoulder plates, side plates on his legs, something like wheels over his lower arms, a new bigger helmet covering more of his face, with big golden "horns", that reminded a "samurai helmet". And the most important: a pair of big "wings" or something curved over his back. I only knew for what it was for almost immediately, when a crystal-blue "fire" was expelled from their top, like a jetpack. They raised him off the ground, and he was lift like a rocket in great speed.

_**I could finally see "my freedom" being reached. The things were finally "going right" for me... Well, not exactly**_

That man wasn't going to give up. He apparently "regulated" his gun to have a more powerful shooting. Then he kneeled, probably to avoid the weapon's "retreat", and he shot up. Even kneeling, he was pulled backward anyway.

Well, at least, it gave him the result: the enormous explosion could get one of the robot's "jets". It made him lost the directions. Instead of keep going up, he almost fell down, but as the other jet pushed him through all direction, and he bumped repeatedly against the invisible dome like a bee in a glass, and now we all could se it was actually a dome. It could be funny if wasn't so tragic. And we noted he was gradually falling lower by each collision that happened, until he gets enough close to the last sitting lines. People like me and my friends who were standing on the edges were running or drifting backward when he shocked against the places of the wall they were.

_**I should call this moment a total humiliation. It was pathetic when I shocked against the shield, what was being shameful and painful by the same time. It mustn't be happening.**_

However, I didn't expected he was going to shock against the place I was. It was so sudden that, unlike Kevin and the other people around me, I didn't run back. I stood there and I got fright. I could see how big he was, his true size, and his big head in samurai-like black and golden helmet at close. And it was for a longer time because he was being pulled against the wall, instead of simply bump and fall. I was there, face-to-face and I saw his blue glasses so close that I thought he was looking at me. He looked so sad and painful. Now I could feel it was terribly wrong. He definitely didn't deserve it. I could even listen to the sounds he was making. It was like a human male voice, only more "mechanical", as from an old recorder tape:

"This… wasn't in my…" I listened what sounded like he was talking very softly. So can he talk? And even in English? Oh my God!…

Suddenly, I heard a very big explosion that destroyed his remaining jet. It made him finally fall down again. But unlike the last time he fell from there, he didn't land on his feet. He just fell like a shot duck. That wasn't to be like this…

"Did you hear this?" I asked Kevin when he came back to see what was happening.

"Hear what?"

"The robot… He said something, I heard…"

"Are you freaking crazy?"

So I thought it was "just me". It was only my imagination. Alien robots speaking English with a "human" voice…? What an absurd! It couldn't be real unless… No, no way. Furthermore, the gunman was coming. He was a little hurt possibly because of the gun's retreat, but nothing compared to the poor robot who fell shattered, with some of the circuits exposed and sparkling everywhere, with his armor scratched and creased like a junkyard car.

...

"Richard! Can you hear me?" Renata was talking on a laptop

"_Renata? Jason? Have you find mister Prawl?"_ a black haired light-skinned young boy was talking, with strong British accent, in a lapsed bad quality web can.

"Yes, we did, but he is in trouble. He refused our help, now he's paying the price" Renata told once again.

"He's completely blown!" Jason shouted.

"_That's not good!"_

"Where you are?"

"_I'm in Japan. I am going to take a plain to the place you both are…"_

"You won't have time. When you come, it's gonna be too late for him…"

"_Do whatever is possible. I'm sorry, but now I can't do anything about_…" A blond, bright blue eyed 4 or 5 years old girl walked between the teens. Richard saw it "_Hey, is that girl…"_

They said together:

"Roxanne?"

Renata complained:

"Jason, I told you not bring her here! It is too…"

"Too dangerous, I know! But I didn't bring her with me…"

"So who did?"

After that, a black haired adult woman came after the child:

"Roxanne! Roxie, no! You father isn't here!"

"Missis Prawl…" Jason whipped "I mean… Miss Suzuki, you kept your maiden name, right?"

"Jason? What are you doing here? Help me to stop her; I guess your idea to come here…"

"_What's happening?"_

"Nothing important, I guess. We'll keep contact." Renata spoke seriously

"_Okay…"_

_..._

"Well, finally he will be finished. I fund it was longer and even better than we thought, wasn't it?"

I didn't pay attention to Kevin:

"Hey? Hey? Wasn't it?" he asked once more

"Oh, yes, it wasn't… I mean 'was', you know…"

"Good…"

I was looking while the man was getting closer

"Why do you look so sad? Are you feeling sorry for him?"

"No, I'm not…"

"So why are you crying?" I haven't realized that.

"I'm not!" I argued "It's because there is a speck in my eye."

"In your "both eyes", hum?"

Then I heard a high pitched voiced that must have been from a little girl. And it was: there was a very young, I guess about 5-year-olded blonde girl running down there. She someway opened the gates that they closed by the beginning of the battle and she ran until the man.

"Daddy, No…!"

So I thought she was the gunman's daughter. She was cute, but she had to know it wasn't "the moment" for doing this.

"Is that your daughter" one of the stunt asked the gunman.

"I don't have children!" he said.

_**I listened to my daughter's voice. I was sure it was an auditory hallucination from my wrecked processor, but it became louder and louder. Eventually I realized it was real.**_

"Roxie…?" _**I tried to stand. It was being excessively harmful and for me, but she was my little girl, the only thing I still have from my formal human life."**_

"Daddy…? I'm here! I won't let 'they' do anything to you…"

_**I instill couldn't stand, but I should turn my face to see her. So I did. She was really there running in my direction. I felt so glad inside as I didn't for a long time… Until one of the assistants get her by her arm.**_

"Hey, let go! I need to help my Dad! He's not fine…"

"You're gonna help your daddy out of here, little brat. You messed up the best of the game."

_**He pulled her away from me, and I could do nothing but watch. I thought there was no way to it gets worst, but it did when I heard my wife's voice.**_

"Oh, no, Roxanne! Come here…"

"I'm sorry, madam, you can't get there during the game. You must wait…"

"You mister don't understand, she's my daughter! She's looking for her father… We are so far of home…"

"You can't disobey the rules, madam. You must leave now, if you don't we'll call the guards…"

By far, I could see that the little girl kicked the man that was grabbing her arms and she made him "accidently" let her go. She ran again, now clearly the robot's direction, which crawled close to her. Was she crazy?

"What do you thing you doing, little girl?" I talked to myself "He's dangerous. Through, I'm more worried about the guy with a gun who's pointing it to you, girl…"

The man pointed his weapon one last time. He seemed he doesn't mind there a girl or not, he wanted to finish the robot at any cost.

"Roxanne! Get out of here, please! Here is not safe, I shouldn't…"

"I won't let you alone, Daddy! Promise you 'was' going to be alright…"

The man prepared to shoot:

"Yes…" he whispered "Come to 'daddy', stupid bot…"

Finally he squeezed the trigger.…

End of part 3…


	4. Part 4: Disaster

Part 4: Disaster

That time, I shouted: "No!"

I close my eyes to not see it. I couldn't imagine what was going. My eyes were filled of tears and my heartbeats accelerated. I couldn't even look, but I did. I saw the girl in the ground, with no visible hurts, but she was there, lying immobile. I tried not thinking the worst, but there was no chance to be different. The robot…? He was still "on", still alive, trying to "wake" the girl unsuccessfully. There was nothing to do, unless cry.

"Roxanne? Roxie! No! Darling…"_**That wasn't happening! It couldn't be happening! My daughter was death and it was my fault. I felt like my life was over. There was no reason to live for me. I was trying to cry, but Cybertronians don't cry. It's not because we don't feel sad, it's actually for physiological reason. I wanted to be human only for crying during this moment.**_

"You're still working? Go to hell! Your battle is 'with me', let this death girl alone!"

"Shut up…" _**I whispered while finally standing, too late however.**_

"What? What did you said?"

"I said…" then I changed my voice to the louder and lowest, the worst I could do: "SHUT UP!"

There from upside I heard his voice saying "Shut up", but it wasn't actually his voice, not the same I heard when he was close to me. It was different; it was a bit "scarier". I was afraid, then I saw everybody around was ever more frightened than I was.

...

"Richard what's going…? It's like everything is 'shaking'"

"_It's… like… we're having… earthquake here… Don't worry! It's… probably… not that bad…"_

The signal was failing.

"Richard? Spencer? Can you hear me…?"

She lost the contact.

"Oh, no, not now…"

...

_**Now I had no choice. I couldn't avoid it. I tried to, but "he" was calling me. I know upgrade to my ultimate form is always the last thing I should think about doing, but I wasn't able to think or deny it. My sadness was being combined to my hate and anger, blending it all inside of me… I lost all control. But I knew I had nothing else to loose…**_

What followed was unexplainable and unbelievable at the same time. The robot looked took by fury and we saw in the screen his blue "glasses" changed into blood red. The gunman was afraid and ran away instantly. Then we scarily figure out some "soft" unarmored parts of his body looked to "blow" like a balloon.

_**My body was changing. I could feel it. Each atom in my chassis was moving, and I could know it due my Processor over Matter.**_

Then his "legs" and "arms" became suddenly longer and thicker, and none of us believed.

_**I could feel the pain from inside. It's was harmful, but in that moment, it was too late for me to stop and reverse it.**_

We saw his armor break, at the same time being "replaced" by a bigger even more "accurate" real samurai-like armor, still in the same formal black-and-gold color.

_**They couldn't see it, but my processor was also changing. My programming and my whole system were shifting completely. They were close to feel the drastic difference.**_

I saw his body becoming absurdly wider, and some parts of his chest exposed some "ringed" metallic bars which looked a "ribcage" from far. As well from his back, it was also appearing long sharp thorns like metallic structure that resembled "spine". We heard him moaning in pain. His yells and scream were becoming louder, but lower pitched and less like a human moan and more like a big animal growl.

_**I started to feel a big rage for all humans there. Further, I remember my programming well telling me to destroy all them.**_

We saw his head and his "helmet" was also shape-shifting in front of our eyes. They were both growing bigger, wider. His "teeth" were becoming longer and sharper. His face "bone markers" equivalents were terrifyingly exposing like an accelerated decomposition process that were petrifying me to look.

_**They had to pay what they did with my family…**_

And his "hands", that formally, in my opinion, looked so small and slanted comparing to his whole formal body, were becoming larger, wider and longer; and then his "fingers" were becoming sharper on its ends like giant claws.

_**They had to pay for the things they did with innocent creatures battling just before me.**_

He wasn't a "normal" robot-like creature anymore. It became a huge, hideous monstrous giant robot. His "face" now looked-like a creepy freaking grey metallic slanted skull with exposed "sharp" teeth. His armor was now bigger, covering almost his full body, except uncovered parts, which now looked more like metallic "bones". The sounds I heard seemed coming from him were now a mix of an engine noise and a growling sound.

_**That wasn't my self anymore. Not my regular self. There was a Decepticon self-named Bludgeon. Unlike my formal Autobot programming, meant to protect and defend all innocent life beings, my processor was completely re-programmed. I was meant to destroy everything without any distinction…**_

I can't say how big he became when the shifting finally finished. Do you remember when, in his formal shape, he tried to climb the edges of stands? Now he became so much taller them this. How much, I don't know, but enough to get someone from the edges not without needing to raise high his arms. In sum: he now looked like a grotesque giant undead black and gold Samurai warrior…

"What's that?" I heard people whispering "It's hideous" "This is the worst thing I have ever seen in my whole life…" "My goodness…" "Is it a monster?" "Is it a demon?" "Oh my…" And everybody there was commenting softly and whispering each others ears.

But without warning, he opened his terrible big mouth and we all listened to the worst, scariest fearful sound ever. It was like a loud, bestial thundering roar. Immediately, everybody became quiet, but about 3 seconds after, they screamed in horror through all the stands, then they all stood up and many people begun to run in panic. He approached slowly to the place me and Kevin were, but unlike many people, I was paralyzed once more… Suddenly, he was reached over is shoulder by an explosive blast. However, it seemed not causing him any damage, not even scratching him.

"Hey big guy, take this!" the gunman shot from far in the other side of the field. "Just because you're bigger now, do you think I gave up of you?"

He turned to see the gunman.

_**Did he think I didn't listen to him? My sound captured was more acute than never. As well as my vision was.**_

Then, he moved unexpectedly fast for his "new" size. As fast as he moved before or maybe even faster, like his feet seemed not even "touching" the ground. The man screamed and tried to turn and ran. But, so much faster than he thought, the beast kneeled and grabbed him with a single hand, as if the man was a toy. The robot got up instantly. From far, I listened to his voiced totally different from before, so much lower pitched with a "roar" sound in background:

"_I told you to be silent, organic!" _he said. "_Though you ignored my warning…" _

The camera took a close on the gripped man, who was yelling and moaning as his chest and stomach were being constricted.

"Holy crap… Look at this purple insignia. Jim, you were right, he's one of the 'bad guys'!"

"Didn't I say, Mike?"

People in stands kept running and shouting out loud in panic.

"Help…" the man was trying to speak becoming airless. "For Gods sake… someone…help me…"

_**I couldn't believe how easy and even pleasure it was for me at that moment. I was thirsty for revenge. In this form, I was unable to feel any mercy…**_

"_I told you before… Now I shall "shut" you forever…"_

I could say "literally" for him. With a single movement, he "squeezed" the guy and practically "smashed" him, like an empty soda can! It was too horrifying to watch… My goodness, I almost fainted! I'll never forget that horripilate scene being replayed on screen!

…_**As well I was unable to feel guilt or remorse for killing him after. In opposite I felt nothing but pleasure and desire for "more"…**_

So the monster threw man's body away as a trash. He turned once again at our direction and ran in incredible speed. It was too horrifying. "Oh my God, it's coming!" someone said. Everybody was in panic, but the announcer spoke again:

"_Ladies and gentlemen, please, don't panic. There no need for panic. Organize yourselves in lines and calmly use the exit doors. The magnetic camp will protect you from any damage…"_

So good if it was true. The robot just needed to touch the shield to turn it from invisible into dark purple just before we see it cracking in hundreds "pieces" like "glass", someway we didn't thought was possible by the Laws of Physics. The purpled pieces "disappeared" just after "falling" down and very before "touch" the ground. But nobody knew what really happened until that robot catch someone who was running through the stage, close to me, just as easy as he did with the gunman.

_**I only wished to teach them a lesson…**_

I didn't want to see anything else. It was tragedy enough for me. I wanted to find my friends to see if they were alright and leave this place together. Kevin was looking for them too, but it was difficult because, like many people, they ran from their place, so we didn't know were they were in the chaos… I was diturbed. We ran everywhere, trying to run from the monstrous beast, and, by the same time, to find our friends. Shortly I became nervous and hopeless for them, until...

"We're here" I listened to a familiar voice.

I was relieved. Those were Mike and Julie. We were glad to see them fine in this mess… Until we listen to odd, weird disturbing low sounds from the "monster's" terrible voice…

_**I laughed… sadistically… **_

Julie screamed loud, in very high pitch. She wasn't wrong for doing this. We ran and tried to find the other. If don't, or too late, we should to noting but leave this place and pray for they did the same safely.

_**Now I'm not sure why I did that… Perhaps I didn't want humans to really understand my whole speech, or perhaps my upgraded programming made me, in this moment, forget I wasn't speaking English or any of "human dialects".**_

While running, my head trying to keep concentrated in my friends' pursuit. But I could only listen to the disturbing sounds the robot was making. It wasn't pure "animal" like noises: it sounded more or less like a language. A strange foreign language, mixing of mechanical sounds and syllabic phrases, but I shouldn't understand a single world. I tried to ignore it, but I was incapable. So I covered my ears, but I still could listen to it anyway.

"_**You insolent worthless humans…" I was speaking Cybertronian language… "You still believe you are the ruler species on this planet…"**_

While we tried to find our friends and escape, people were being got, killed in imaginable horrific manners. When I turned, I say a lot of people literally "flouting" and "flying" high into the field, like as there was no gravity. Now I was totally terrified.

_**Thus, I looked down to those small, week and powerless beings… "You are nothing but a hairless big headed kind of ape… You are all animals like any other on this small Planet within this big Universe."**_

Why? Why, my holiness, even not being able to understand a word, all those phrases sounded "bad" and "offensive" at me? I didn't mind and I didn't look back again. We all continued running and looking for the boys. Soon, our persistence was rewarded:

"Jim! Dylan! Jared!" Mike shouted when he saw them before me.

They were from a few lines lower then us. Since the exit was in up side, we stood there waiting, while they ran close to stare and came to us. I was so hopeful in this scabrous situation.

"Mike, Kevin, Julie and…"

Before they speak my name, without explanations, we felt everything shaking like a quake. Just after, the floor they were stepping collapsed. They ran faster, but Dylan, who was most behind, sorrowfully fell down. The others screamed. Jim shouted:

"Dylan!"

_**Since my last battle in this form, I discovered I had the ability to control the earth and ground beneath my feet and even farther. It's not about weigh. It is, in fact, a branch of Processor-over-matter in five- elemental-specialization, in my case, Water and Earth…**_

It was a disaster. We couldn't see him. Julie hugged Mike and began to cry. We still felt the smaller shaking. I was upset, I thought we lost Dylan forever, until:

"Guys…! Help…!" we miraculously listened to his voice. We felt so relieve…

Even if the whole formed was deep, he held up in twisted metal. He was very lucky, because a few people around had not the same fortune: I saw them all dead in the ground. Jared approached and held Dylan's other hand. Kevin walked there and helped him to pull him up. It's was fortunately nothing but a small fright.

We figure out a lot of places were breaking down around the stadium. People who survived the fall were running in circles like dizzy cockroaches. Just waiting until being stepped like bugs by this demoniac creature:

"…_**You all probably thought it was amusing to see living creatures having their lives being taken for your entertainment." I was speaking still in Cybertronian."Whereas when it is your species being murdering… Immediately it becomes no longer amusing…"**_

The whole group finally crossed the doors of emergency exit. Actually "fire exit" was written there. We walked down the stares that looked endless. Finally we got down just in time: the whole wall behind us collapsed and exposed the stadium and the field behind. But I was so close from the rescue. I didn't matter the people behind us; I just wanted my friends' and, consequently, my happy ending. That was gonna be our salvation, however…

...

"_Renata… Jason… Where are you?"_

"Richard!"

"_Renata?"_

"Rickie!"

"_Jason, I am fine. This was one of the worst disasters in this country's recent history. But don't worry, I'm fine. The quake may cause a Tsunami, but I'm far of range, I'm not in the coast side. But my flight was cancelled, I'm sorry… How's Prowl?"_

"How's him? Rick, he turned into a freaking giant monster and destroyed everything around…"

"_Oh, not again…"_

"Did it happen before?"

"_Yes, it did. I was there. You might call him Bludgeon now. It is his final, Magnus level form he took after battling against other Cybertronians. He cannot perfectly control this form yet, so I recommend you both stay away of him before he 'change back' into his regular Prowl form."_

"Oh, we 'never though about that before'…" Jason spoke ironically.

"Seriously, he's too dangerous…" Suddenly, everything around Richard became dark.

"Spencer?" Renata asked.

"It's like we had a blackout because of the Earthquake. Don't worry, things are gonna be alright here. Just stay away of Prowl in this form."

"You're in a quake and telling us to worry about ourselves? Ricky, are you in nuts?"

"_End of transmission"_

_..._

I have no ideal why and I should never know how, I only remember I heard my friends calling my name, before I was left by something, somewhere, somehow… It was confusing in my mind. I saw everything spinning around me, with no directions, I didn't know where was the ground, the sky, my friends, absolute nothing. I couldn't feel the ground; I couldn't feel my body "did I die?" I was asking myself "Am I still alive?"… Then I saw a lot of people flouting around me in nightmare scenery. They were screaming and calling for help. So I figured out I was floating too along with then. I didn't see any of my friends. I was completely lost in the air until I land, incredibly softly on the ground. Some people who landed after me just died or became so hurt and unconscious around the ground. I was feeling the pain, but I was relatively fine. I stood and walked slowly, totally lost around the sand.

"Oh no, he swallowing everything…" I listened to someone speaking.

I was true: by far, the robot was getting people to put on his mouth and chop them into half with his sharp teeth. It was really insane.

"Daddy, what can we do now?" I heard a little boy or girl, probably hidden, speaking from somewhere.

"We can do nothing, my darling…"

"Are we gonna die?"

"I hope not…"

But after a few steps, I began to feel the pain through my body. I wasn't as fine as I thought, I as actually very hurt and harmed. My body was scratched and my right leg was hurt. It wasn't broken, fortunately, but I felt a strong pain from inside. Around me there was nothing but destruction. It seemed like somehow parts of the debris was on fire. There people running, others trying to get in, being helped by others, people desprated and in panic. Chaos, panic, destruction, despair, fear. It was't to be happening. It should't be happening. Then I looked behind and I saw the "one" responsible for this. Even by far, he looked so enormous. Being here made me feel small, insignificant. It made me see my real place in this world. My end was coming, and I was sure I was gonna die:

"Well, this is the way you felt when the 'bad guy' tried to break you before?" I whispered. "And when you made me and other people floating in the air, do you think we felt the same you did when your 'wing' was broken and you beat everywhere on the dome?" I spoke to myself louder, almost crying… "Because I was worry about you, I almost cried for you and I cared for you, and this is the way you threat and thank me, trying to destroy me and killing a lot of people who probably felt the same?" I almost shouting, but I was loosing my voice because of tiredness. Unlike I thought, for my luck, he was more interested about killing people far away from me. I had some luck. That moment I could try to run away from the devastation, but I had no motivations. It was like I wanted to die in that moment, without any reason to keep living. Then I walked a feel steps to the other side, and I saw the body of the little girl that the gunman killed before:

"It's your entire fault…" I whispered, "If you didn't come here, you beloved 'father' should never change into a monster… If 'it' was really your father, you…"

Suddenly, the body started to move. The girls wasn't death, she apparently was still alive, recovering her conscience. Her eyes were opened and she winked a lot of time like "waking up". Then she coughed:

"It's impossible…" I said exited, but unintentionally, I shouted out loud: "SHE'S ALIVE!"

But I covered my mouth with my both hands. The last ting I wanted was to call "his" attention. But unfortunately I did it.

_**I turned my head instinctively, only because of that sound. When I zoomed my vision mode, however, I captured what must be Roxanne. She was alive and trying to rise up. Her vision was the only thing able to make me forget about destruction. Monster or not, I was still her father, and the only I should process this time was about to keep her save.**_

He ran close. I grabbed the little girl and I carried her always. I hid us in the rubble, once before the stadium.

_**My threatening alarm was triggered. The human who captured her was now considered dangerous in my system. In my programming, that human must be destroyed for her safety.**_

"What you 'doing'?" I heard a cute, childish high pitched voice.

"I'm saving your life!" I answered softly while embracing her.

"From 'what'…?" she asked me.

"Trust me; you won't wanna know …"

Sadly, she didn't have this pleasure. The monster came faster than I could imagine. He removed the wrecks of steel and concrete like Styrofoam. Now I was so terrified for pure fear, feeling fast heartbeats in my chest and sweating like a pig. I'm sure I almost wet my paints. I hold the girl stronger, as much as I could, while shaking for fear and looking frightened this titanic beast so close…

"Daddy…" the girl said it, too "joyfully" for my taste…

"Are you in nuts?" I shouted.

_**I moved my hand to carry her…**_

I saw him standing his creepy hand, still wet of blood. That was the same hand that smashed one or more person! I was so hopeless…

"Don't worry, he not gonna hurt me…"

"What? Are you crazy? He's monster!"

_**But I stopped after listening to the human words…**_

"You know he's gonna swallow you alive! He'll finish you the same way he did to other people."

_**That person was right. I loose control and I did the unimaginable for my nature. I wasn't myself at this point. Throughout the see of bitterness and rage I became what I hated the most.**_

I was shaking in fear like never before…

_**I pointed my visors at the human.**_

Then he looked at me. It was so appalling…

_**This was a familiar one. I guess this is the same I looked after I bet through the magnetic shield.**_

My heart accelerated again and I was sweating like never before. Gee, I was gonna die!

_**Who was crying because of me… once more…?**_

I started to cry for my life. I held the girl even stronger and I prayed he did "it" fast and painfulness.

"Be careful!" the girl interrupted my deep hopeless moment. "You're suffocating me…"

_**For some reason, those words made me remind instantly the way I killed the shooter…**_

"Oh, sorry…" I tied her less.

I looked to the monster once more. This time, for some unkown reason, I remembered how relatively smaller and less threatening he was before, and when he looked at me for the first time. For a few seconds, I stopped crying and being afraid. Something was telling me he wouldn't kill me.

_**I saw she was safe. That human being didn't represent any hazard. Actually, I did. It was so stupidly obvious the monster was me, not them, the humans I tried to destroy. Later, I decided to leave.**_

He stood up, (Jesus, he was huge!) and he walked away… that easy? He had the change to kill me. To kill the girl, but… he didn't! Why? I didn't understand. It's was something with me? After that he kicked so easy the ruins around the post-war landscape and he simply left the stadium… He was gone… Why? And why he didn't do this _before_ killing a lot of people…

"C'mon, let's go!" I listened to a familiar voice. It was Mike! "In 1, 2, 3…"

I ran at them. For some reason, the girl followed me.

"Guys!"

"You're here! That's great, we though you were…" Jimmy shouted almost crying. "Well, you know…"

"What happened?"

Kevin explained:

"We are trying to save him. He's alive, but this thing fell of him while he was trying to escape."

I looked around to see who was missing. Jared, Jim, Mike, Kevin, Julie… Everybody was there…

Then I listened to an adult male voice.

"Help!"

Jared shouted:

"Don't worry: we'll help you, Mr. Thomson!"

"Help us!" Mike asked. "Let's go!" I helped to remove the "rock". "Now, 1, 2, 3…"

After an exhaustive effort, we did it!

"Out… out… thank you, boys. I was trying to get home… but I wasn't allowed until the "duel" gets over…" He was speaking with difficult… "The Hunters who were adding me had to answer an emergency calling… and then everything collapsed around me… There was a monster… all my workmates… and the Hunters… were murdered! And then…"

"Calm down. The monster was gone."

"He was destroyed?"

"Sadly no, Mr. Thomson. He just left, now the entire city might be 'lost'."

"We'll call the hospital. The police is coming the arm is after the creature. Now everything is gonna be alright."

"I lost everything. I lost my friends, my job… Oh, my goodness…"

I was so sorry for him. But at least, he had to thank he was alive.

We finally leave. We looked around, and we saw a lot of people hurt, in same condition of us, covered by dust walking slowly around, some of them being carried or being helped to walk by the others. Many of the people I misthought were dead were moving and trying to stand as much as they could. Finally, we heard the sound of ambulances. As well as the reporters, the whole media, the police and from every one else that was there.

"No, lady, you might go home…"

"I lost my daughter. It was my fault." I listened to a sad, but smooth melodic female voice.

"It's Mommy!" the girl by my side shouted. She took my hand, and pulled me to close to the woman.

When we came there I decided to talk to her:

"Don't worry, misses." I said "She's fine."

The girl ran 'till her mother. Then the woman stopped crying and smiled. Now she seemed so happy:

"Thank you…" she was grateful

"I did nothing. I sure…"

I was glad and thankful how one of our "life stories" that day had a happy ending.

End of part 4.


	5. Epilogue

Notes: The story itself is over, but I supposed how it should be like if it continued. By the way, does anyone know why I have put "The Phantom Chronicles" characters on it? It wasn't only to satisfying me. In original dream, a blonde haired little girl names "Roxie" really appeared, and so did the black haired Asian-American women. So yeah, they are both from TPC. All the rest was only for make since the two females appearing, but I hope none of those events about Prowl's transfiguration will really happen out of this story. They aren't meant to happen in real TPC world, so don't worry: Prowl will never become Bludgeon in any TPC story. I hope you guys have understood. Any doubt about will be explained later, don't worry.

Epilogue:

Sidney, Australia. March 12th 2011.

"Look to the TV. Fortunately, there was nothing about us."

"Yes, because of an Earthquake in Japan so much worse than anything we saw Yesterday."

"Yes, but it does not make what we saw last bad. Isn't it, dude?"

I was distracted, thinking about what happened the day before.

"Oh, yeah." I said.

"Now we are coming back home… It's said we visited Mike and Julie in this so bad moment…"

"I guess I'll stay here."

"With this monster walking around the whole Australian continent?"

"Relax, man. The police and the whole media forgot about him just after Japan's Earthquake. Now people are more worried about the aftershock and possible Tsunamis that could reach north coast. I mean there are more important things to worry about now."

"Besides, something of its sized should be already seen by some one."

"But this country has a big demographic void. He could be hidden in country side for years before someone is able to find him…"

"C'mon, let's do just the way the Secret Police told us to do: let's try to forget and pretend it never happened to avoid causing panic."

"That's a great idea." I agreed.

"Anyway, it's like not as many people we thought died in the tragic event we were. Many people were saved by the doctors or at the hospital, while the majority of murdered were Hunters, Agents, the Shooter himself we all saw dying…"

"And for a few, Mr. Thompson wasn't one of them. I mean, I know we are not heroes, but we did the possible."

"Oh yeah..."

"Hey, and how about the tournaments?"

"Now they are considered illigal in this country. After the 'accident', people will never go watch this again here. And I heard in America people are starting questionating them too."

"I guess they are right this time..."

Then I remembered a detail I didn't tell because I didn't pay attention at the time: all people I saw being smashes, stepped, break into halves by the creature's hands or even being eaten alive… weren't they Hunters? Guards? Shooters and vehicle drivers? But how about the innocent people who I know died during the tragedy? Yes, it did happen, I know. But the casualties we thought were hundreds and hundreds, we were disturbed when they notified "only" 89 deaths confirmed so long. I was perplexed by this information, because I was sure at least 200 people died, if not 2,000… There are people still missing, but one of them was found trying to leave the city, by believing the monster was still there. It gave hope to the families who's relates are still missing in the debris. All the way, it's funny to know there are a few people like me that remembered how the monster before was actually a smaller and so much weaker robot. Even my friends when asked seemed to have forgotten. Is it what scientists call "selective memory"?

Then the bell rang.

"Who's there?"

Kevin answered the door.

"Good morning?"

"Good morning. This is a letter for one of the foreigners who are leaving here…"

"It might be from Mr. Thomson!"

The salesperson left our apartment.

"Thank you, sir." Kevin thanked.

"What's written?" Jim asked.

"Thank you so much for… no…" Kevin abruptly stopped.

"'No' what…?" Jared asked impatient.

"It's not from Mr. Thomson…"

"Let me see." I approached.

"Do you know this?"

I read:

_Dear stranger_

_Thank you for saving my daughter… Any question, Susan Prawl. Phone (…)_

As a flashlight, I understood: it was from the woman who daughter I save. That was so obvious.

"Do you know who wrote this?"

"Yes, I do."

I was so excited to phone this lady, especially because I didn't know when I should meet her again. So I decided to do this:

"What are you doing?"

"Just calling someone…"

I waited someone's answer. After a few seconds, I recognized the beautiful female voice:

"Hello?"

"Hello, Mrs. Prawl? It's me? Don't you remember? I saved you daughter…"

"Oh, it's you. You have no idea how I'll be eternally grateful. But how do you know my married name?"

"I know because of the letter you sent me today…"

"That's beautiful, but I didn't send you any letter…"

"How…?"

It was so uncommon. Then I looked to the letter again, and read to see the true "writer":

_Dear stranger_

_Thank you for saving my daughter… Any question, Susan Prawl. Phone: (…)_

_Flip the paper -_

I bet my forehead in "stupid me…" gesture. So I did what was written, and read the opposite side:

_Thank you for save her from my own fury and rage. You know I made a bad mistake. This wasn't the first time I did it, but I promise this will be the last. If I caused any harm for you and your friends, or if I made you lost someone you love, you must know it was nothing personal. I misthought I lost mine, therefore I know how you should be feeling right now. I don't ask you anything, unless you forgive me as much as you can._

_Cordially, Peter Prawl._

_Ps: If you can, tell Thomson it wasn't my intension to cause him any injure. It was because of his working uniform …_

I got it more or less. I know alien robots don't write letter, so this person I someone who written it for him. Well, maybe something like this. I'm not sure…

"_Hello?"_ the woman spoke in the phone. I remembered I was still phoning the women:

"Oh, sorry, I'm still here. Thank you. I know you didn't write the letter and… By the way, where's your husband? May I talk to him?

"Oh, no, I'm widow now. He dies in an accident under mysterious circumstances. Some friends told me he was still alive, but missing, but I'm not some one who believes in those kinds of consolations…"

"Oh, I'm so sorry… I only wanna know his name."

"His name was Peter. He was a so kind person. I must have known him, he looked seriously, but he was very nice, attentive, a good father. He wasn't perfect, I know, we fought every time, but he had a great sense of humor, and… And am I talking too much?"

"Oh, no misses, you're not. I'm sure you're not."

I looked to the letter, with no doubts about who has really written it.

...

"Are you sure this is the right address?" Jason asked. "I didn't wanna know Renata waste her perfect handwritten to the wrong guys."

"I am sure I followed those boys into my motorcycle disguise after I reversed my upgrade."

"It's good you changed back, Mr. Prawl! I mean, your monster self was too scary."

"Unfortunately you are right. Those abilities are too powerful for using to killing people, for instance. It was unnecessary, worthless and I only made people suffering from result, while sadly I shall never be able to bring their lives back. It is unforgiveble."

"Yeah, we are all sad about it. But there is nothing we can do, right? I mean, you were following your 'insticts' something."

"I should keep this power to the toughest battles against more powerful enemies. Talking about, how is Spencer now. I have known about the Earthquake in Japan"

"Bah, he's alright. He's a tuff guy, ya know. He's still more worry 'bout you now than 'bout himself."

"…perhaps I should try something different…"

"Hey, what… what are you taliking? Seriouly, I didn't get it, man."

"I feel I was only able to 'change' again because of abnormal seismic condition under this planet subsoil. But it is still only a hypothesis."

"I have no idea you're talking about, and I won't comment it bad. I don't wanna be smashed, like you did to other guys..."

"You should be worried about something worse than being 'smashed up', Baxter."

"What, Mr. Prawl? I'm afraid of nothing!"

"Being expelled from SPCA perhaps, Mr. Baxter. I should do it even in this form…"

"You mean you're gonna fire me? Oh… I hate you Mr. Prawl!" _The End_


End file.
